Blue Eyes
by xXSherlockianGirlXx
Summary: Molly wants Sherlock more than ever, but Sherlock doesn't have the same feeling for her, but does at the same time and doesn't know whether to kiss her, or leave her disappointed.


**(THESE TWO NEED TO BE TOGETHER, THEY DESERVE EACH OTHER!****Sorry, ahem, I don't know what came over me then. SherlockxMolly because it's my favourite shipping, I have a folder of these, omg ;) Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p><span>Blue Eyes<span>

Molly gazes into those beautiful blue eyes, for a moment she is completely lost. Time is none existent. For those seconds she doesn't know who she is, where she is or who she is with, just those eyes; they are hypnotizing and enchanting. Sherlock blinks slowly and the light from the sun catches his eye, making them more beautiful than ever. They seem to shine and reflect off a mixture of blue and green light rays that directly enter Molly's own eyes, she shakes her head and turns away.

Though something is holding her back like a hand inside her is tugging relentlessly, pulling her back to Sherlock. She fights it as best she can, but the tugging develops more and her stomach begins to twist in a strange sensation. Her hand grabs a table and her nails claw at it, her palms soon becoming sweaty and her own eyes flicker towards him.

She tries to ignore this feeling in the pit of her stomach that is gradually crawling its way up to her chest. She can feel it, as though a creature is climbing up her stomach, the little fingers pressing in to create more of the sensation that she recognizes as a lustful feeling, or near lustful; she does not exactly _want_ Sherlock, although her body tells her she does, her mind refuses.

Then the tops of her fingers begin to prickle, they buzz annoyingly. She bends her fingers in case it is her circulation, but the buzzing feeling does not go away, but continues to stay and tingle her. Her palms continue to sweat, she tries drying them on her lab coat, but it doesn't seem to help because they instantly grow sweaty again.

Trying to lower the sensation and these feelings, her eye's flicker once again to Sherlock in hope it will work, but it only makes them worse. Everything now becomes hot and she is out of breath, she turns her face away, her back to Sherlock so he doesn't notice anything. She feels somewhat embarrassed to show these types of emotions in front of her lover.

"Molly?" Sherlock begins, she doesn't turn, but walks a few paces forward, her head remaining straight. She is fighting herself not to look, she can feel her neck _wanting_ to turn, her lips _wanting_ to meet his, her body _wanting_ to touch him. She is resiting quite well, for one who is shaking because of these powerful feelings.

"Yes, Sherlock?" She asks. Her voice is quivering with her lips are trembling, she can hear herself breathe shaking and feel the sweat break from the top of her forehead.

"Thank you." His voice is so deep, so beckoning. So irresistible. How can she not love a man such as Sherlock Holmes.

Molly can not help herself, her legs begin to wobble and almost collapse beneath her. She walks towards him, no lust or even love in her movement, just simply walks towards him in a calm, relaxed sort of way and stops before him. She does not touch him, or draw too close to him that can be considered uncomfortable or rude, but stands there, looking at his facial appearance, gathering his looks and admiring them.

And then, Molly can not believe it; Sherlock begins to lean towards her, bending his back to be level with her height and then stops, his lips hovering over her own.

But they never touch.

And it's obvious to Molly that they_ never_ will.

He kisses her cheek and walks away, but stops and turns his head to her as a smile widens on his face, the same smile Molly fell in love with. His hand does not reach for the door and instead it resumes its previous position; by his body. He looks at her with slight curiosity then walks towards her again.

His head leans in towards Molly's again and his forehead presses on hers, Molly catches her breath like a sudden cold is caught in her throat. His lips are hovering over hers again and Molly spontaneously seizes his collar, pulling him towards her. She can not pretend or resist anymore.

"Molly," Sherlock begins in a whisper in a tone that disappoints her, but that does not make her stop trying. He tries turning his head to the side, but is drawn back to her; their eyes meeting, fixing with one another's, locking themselves.

Sherlock then feels exactly same emotions as Molly-lust and a little remorse. He is drawn to her and leans in closer and closer until their lips meet and they both close their eyes as Molly's hands travel along Sherlocks face and to his hair where she grabs his soft locks in fistfuls.

Molly wishes the kiss to never end, but like all things great and wonderful it eventually stops, leaving her in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>(Once again, I am troubled whether to carry this on or not, oh I hate this feeling! So I'll leave it for <strong>**you**** to decide, seeing as I love your opinions and feedback, no hate please. Thank you for reading and have a marvelous New Year, bye x)**


End file.
